Letters of the Innocent
by Kawaiikune-Kyou
Summary: Hiro and Kisa love letters. I couldn't resist.
1. To Kisa

Hey this is just a one shot again. I know all of my things are one-shots rightnow but I tell you I am progressing. Scars Of Yesterday is continuing. I am writing an Inuyasha fic a Ranma 1/2 fic and a Card Captor Sakura fic. I just need time besides I like cute little short stories. Anyway this is a Kisa and Hiro one. Its two letters written to describe their love for each other. Okay so maybe its a two-shot but you get the point okay good great on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisa,

I don't know how but everytime I see you I'm happy

You made this miserable curse less unbearable

I can hug you whenever I want to and feel you warm and loving againist me

Even if we're still young that doesn't mean we can't feel these things

I don't know what it is that stirs within me when I see you.

My stomach turns and knots and I find it hard to speak

You're so cute with your caramel hair that gently caresses your shoulders

Your smile that you hid for so long from me and the rest of the world.

I don't care what the other kids think of you.

What they say doesn't matter to me

You're the best person in the world and the greatest friend I could ask for.

You're perfect in every way that its possible to be.

You're Kisa Sohma and...

I Love You

Hiro

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

See what I mean cute. Who doesn't love a love letter and if I was a seventh grader I would love to get on from Hiro. He is really cute...but I like Kyo better. I'll have Kisa's letter up post haste. Just short and sweet and kawaii.


	2. To Hiro

Here's Kisa's response to Hiro's love letter. I'm going to add an epilouge to this story. I'm still debating on what it's going to be. I'm thinking one of those years later kind of things.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dear Hiro,

I don't know what to say.

When you're with me I do feel special.

You make the rest of the world fade away.

All the mean words said to me and all the insults thrown around behind my back.

They don't bother me because I know in your eyes I am perfect.

You're so sweet to me even if you try to hide it from the rest of the world.

I know the real you and it's a wonderful person that I see.

With you I'm wanted no matter what anyone else thinks.

I don't know what I would do without you to support me.

To be there for me even when everyone else seems to be againist me.

I feel more loved then any other girl in the world could be.

I can be myself with you.

No stupid masks...makeup...or being someone I'm not.

Without you the world would be dim and lonely.

There would be no world without you...

Hiro Sohma...

...I love you too

Kisa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You all knew I was going to have her say that. Like I would ever deny Hiro any of Kisa's love. Those two are just so perfect together and they will last forever...even if they are only in seventh grade. Yea-Yea its kind of repetitive but hey they're not exactly on a college level vocabulary. Sayanora


	3. Because of a LetterEpilouge

Hey I'm here with the epilouge. Yep last short and sweet chapter. This is a letter and a breif interaction of out two favorite characters. There's some KyoTohru fluff in here. I needed it for my fic and I like that pairing but don't flame me just cause you don't like that pairing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_To Sohma Family (You too Tohru.)_

_You are all cordially invited to attend the wedding of Sohma Hiro and Sohma Kisa._

_They wish that all would come to watch as they joined in sacred matrimony._

_The date has been set for the afternoon of September 29th around the fourth hour._

_Where the back garden of Sohma Shigure's house_

_No reservations are required for the banquet afterwards._

_Signed Sincerley with all our Love,_

_Hiro and Kisa Sohma._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Onee-chan." The young caramel hair bride with the chesnut eyes dancing with joy shrieked as she threw herself into the arms of the newlywed.

" Kisa!" Tohru said as she hugged Kisa tightly to her. " Ohh I knew you and Hiro would get here someday. Even though you two were a little young to think of it."

Kisa pulled away from Tohru and threw herself into the arms of the other newlywed. " Kyo!"

Kyo caught Kisa as she jumped into him. He smiled at her something he never would have done before Tohru.

" You're taking care of my onee-chan right. Keeping her away from the kitchen." Kisa said squeezing herself to him.

Kyo chuckled. " Are you kidding me she's the best cook I have." Kyo said.

" I haven't seen you guys since the wedding I was worried you weren't coming." Kisa said as Kyo set her back on the ground.

She watched as Kyo lovingly took Tohru into his arms and she willingly complied. She looked happily upon the couple who looked up into eaach other's eye which were filled with undying love...and passion...and devotion. She wanted that with Hiro.

" Actually." Tohru said nestling her head into Kyo's shoulder and letting him take her hand.

" We have something to tell they family after the wedding." Kyo said.

Kisa's eyes glazed over. She was pretty sure she knew exactly what they wanted to say. She'd let them keep their secret and let them make the announcement. " Hmm Kyo doing naughty things with my sweet innocent Onee-chan." Kisa drawled leaning forard her eyes shut halfway in a knowing look.

Kyo and Tohru blushed at the comment.

" No." Kyo said

" Maybe." Tohru mumbled at the same time.

Kyo and Kisa looked surprised over at Tohru who was blushing. She had thought Kyo would say something else. She wasn't that innocent after all.

" So much for innocent." Kisa laughed. " Come on Tohru you're my bridesmaid go get dressed." Kisa said. " And you." She said. " Hiro and Momiji are waiting. You can't have the wedding without the best man."

Kyo shook his head. " How the hell did I get that role?" He chuckled.

" You and Hiro look so much alike and your personalities are very similar too." Tohru said.

Kyo smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms again and gave her a kiss goodbye. " See ya after the wedding."

Tohru smiled back dreamily. " Yeah see ya."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisa was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. " Oh my god Tohru I'm getting married! What if something goes wrong! What if I trip! What if my dress rips! What if Hiro decides he doesn't want to marry me! Oh my god!" Kisa shrieked and moaned. " Did you feel this way."

Tohru nodded cheerily. " Yep I was so afraid Kyo would think he had made a mistake. So afraid it was just a dream and one wrong move would make me wake up from it." She placed her hand on Kisa's shoulder. " Look at me now. I'm in love with the most wonderful person in the world even if he tries so hard to hide just how much of a gentleman he is. I'm married to him and...I'm gonna have a family of my own."

Kisa jumped up. " I knew it!" Kisa wrapped her arms around Tohru's neck and hugged her. " I'm really happy for you two. Was it the honeymoon?"

Tohru nodded. " Uh-huh I'm at month number three and I can't wait to have a little babe to cradle in my arms whilst Kyo holds me in his. The perfect life...I couldn't ask for more."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kyo how the hell did I get myself into this situation? I'm nineteen years old am I ready to get married?" Hiro said shoving his hands through his messy dark dirty brown hair.

" You're not gonna back out are you. That would break Kisa's heart...do you really want to do that? She's dreamed of this day forever. She loves you Hiro and nothing will ever change that. Don't use your age as an excuse to hurt her Hiro. Do you think that love is going to be any less scary next year or five years from now? Kisa will wait forever for you Hiro...but don't make her." Kyo said.

Hiro looked up at the crimson-eyed man. " We were at the main house down by the lake I had the ring I just didn't know when to ask her. I didn't plan on doing it that day. It just seemed so perfect though...the colored leaves of late autumn littered all around us...the last light of the sun shimmering across the lake...the dusky rays of the setting sun caressing her...it just came out. Suddenly I was engaged to Kisa."

" Do you regret it Hiro." Momiji asked. " Do you regret asking Kisa to marry you?"

" No." Hiro said. " I don't regret it. I love Kisa I just don't know if we should get married so soon."

" Tohru and I waited." Kyo said. " It didn't change anything. You can wait a day a month or a hundred years you'll only get older. Kisa won't love you any less. I was scared too."

" I'm not scared!" Hiro said.

Kyo sent him a sideways glare to which Hiro shut up. " Like I said I was scared when Tohru and I got married. I was afraid she thought she was making a mistake...that she was throwing her life away. How could she love me...I was the cat. I knew she liked me...she accepted. Hearing her say I loved you scared me...hearing her say I do scared me too. I didn't want her to regret her desicion she was risking a lot by admiting she loved me. I loved her so much that I ended up asking her to marry me...just like you. Wedding day came and I was a nervous wreck. I wanted to run...but seeing her walk down the aisle in her pretty virgin white gown...I knew I made the right desicion. I knew she was giving herself to me." Kyo kneeled down in front of Hiro. " That was me though. Do you want to run. Think of what you'd lose...think of who you would hurt...think of the mistake it could be. To leave Kisa there at the alter with a broken heart and an empty soul as she watches you run. I can't tell you what to do Hiro this is a choice you have to make on your own. I can only give you advice."

Hiro, Kyo and Momiji stood in silence as all that Kyo said sunk in.

" So." Momiji asked. " What are you going to do?"

" Are you gonna run?"

Hiro stood up and shook his head. He looked up into the golden eyes of the elated blonde, and the calm approving crimson eyed stare. " No I'm won't run. I don't have anything to run from. Kisa and I love each other. The longer we wait the less time we have together. Kisa deserves to be held and loved not ditched at the alter because I'm a coward. I want to spend my life with her...I want to be with her...forever."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" When did you find out Tohru?" Kisa chattered nervously. _What the heck is taking them so long. Where the heack is that stupid organ tune when you need it._

" About a week ago around two am. I woke up rolled over Kyo into the bathroom. Then that day I had a craving for a soba noodles with hot fudge poured on them. Kyo's face was so green then when I told him I wasn't feeling well he offered to make some leek soup and I told him to remember to add the cinnamon and sugar to it." Tohru giggled. " We went to see Hatori the next day. I had just walked in the door when he said ' So Kyo you got her pregant. The blossom had been deflowered. What has Shigure said?' We haven't told anybody though." Tohru sobered. " Is it alright with you if we tell them during the banquet? I mean I woudn't want to steal your wedding1 This is your special day after all! Oh I wouldn't want to ruin the moment! Oh I'm sorry Kisa. I didn't even consider what you and Hiro might say..I just assumed! Oh how horrible of me! Please forgive me Kisa!" Tohru cried throwing her arms around Kisa.

Kisa stood in shock at how Tohru went from annoyingly calm and unnaturally cheery to emotional breakdown. " Tohru I don't mind at all, and I know Kyo won't mind either. We'd be more than happy to let you and Kyo tell everyone about the new addition to the family.In fact Hiro and I would be honored after all you guys are the maid of honor and the best man!"

" Really." Tohru sniffed wiping her eyes with her forearm. " Sorry I guess the pregency hormones are kicking in. Hey!" Tohru shouted knocking Kisa. " Do you know what year our baby will be born in?" Tohru said in a soft and subdued tone. " Our baby will be born in the year of the sheep...just like Hiro."

Kisa was about to apply when she heard it the glorious yet somewhat dreaded wedding song. She glanced at Tohru her chesnut eyes glittering with apprehensiveness and fear. They met reassuring blue ones that said ' Don't worry bout a thing'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ah hell stupid Kyo making me think. What if I can't make Kisa happy. What if because of me she gets hurt again...worse then back then. _Hiro's eyebrow twitched and his hand trembled as he waited for Tohru and Kisa to walk down the aisle. _I don't want to ruin Kisa's life. Make it a living hell. _Hiro looked up to see Kisa slowly advancing down the red carpeted aisle. Kyo was right seeing Kisa...he saw the rest of his life. The rest of his long...happy life. He loved Kisa...running wasn't an opition. The only thing to do was to love her with all his heart.

Kisa came to stand in front of Hiro. She offered him a small smile to which he returned. Hiro took Kisa's hand within his own as they turned to face the priest beneath the Gazebo decorated with beautiful pink and white cherry bloosoms.

_I Kisa Sohma..._

_Do so take..._

_Hiro Sohma..._

_To be my lawful wedded husband..._

_To have and to hold..._

_In sickness and in health..._

_May we be rich or poor..._

_Til death do us part..._

_For as long as we both shall live..._

Kisa bowed her head in respect and slowly raised her head to gaze into Hiro's eyes with her own chesnut ones. They were filled with love and joy...for him...for Hiro.

_I Hiro Sohma..._

_Do so take..._

_Kisa Sohma..._

_To be my lawful wedded wife..._

_To have and to hold..._

_In sickness and in health..._

_May we be rich or poor..._

_Til death do us part..._

_For as long as we both shall live..._

Hiro bowed his head in respect and brought it back up again. By doing this he had brought himself and Kisa very close to each other.

" Present the rings."

Hiro pulled out to simple gold rings engraved with identical markings.

_To Hiro with Love Kisa..._" I do."

_To Kisa with Love Hiro..._" I do."

" You may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

Kisa lifted herself upon her tiptoes to meet Hiro's lips with hers.

Hiro wrapped his arm around Kisa's waist and pulled her up againist him. She was soft and warm and welcoming. This kiss sealed their fate. From this day forward together they would face whatever life could through their way...together. Hiro liked the sound of that. Today was as that cheesy ass saying went the first day of the rest of their lives. To hell with any diginity.

Kisa wrapped her arns tightly around Hiro's neck. She had a feeling that Hiro wasn't going to let go for a while...not that she minded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisa tapped her wineglass with a spoon. " Hey everyone the best man and the maid of honor have a very important announcemet to make."

" Kisa just tell them to shut up and sit down." Hiro said grabbing her hand and pulling her back inot her seat.

All eyes were on Kyo and Tohru as they stood up and Kyo wrapped his arm around Tohru's waist from behind. He cradled her stomach that had begun to show in a protective manner. He cleared his throat as Tohru smiled and nestled deeper into his embrace. " Everybody I...I... I am going to be a father."

Kisa smiled at the various looks on the Sohma's faces. Someday she would make the announcement to them. Someday she would happily cradeled Hiro's child in her stomach...and she would love every minute of it."

" Kyo I want it hot fudge noodles." Tohru said.

" Honey can't you wait till we get home." Kyo said

" I want hot fudge noodles now." Tohru whined and then she burst out in tears apologizing for being so rude.

The classic anime sweatdrop appeared on Kisa's head as she watched Kyo scramble around looking to find hot fudge and soba noodles and trying to calm his horomonal wife down. _Or not..._

Hiro smirked at the couple. Someday Kisa and I will be like that.

" Really honey just wait till we get home." Kyo said exaspereated.

" I thought we were going to bed when we got home." Tohru whined.

Kyo placed a hand over her mouth. " Tohru they don't need to..."

Tohru shook Kyo's hand off her lips. " Kyo I am pregent I think they get the picture that I am not innocent anymore!" Tohru stated quite loudly.

Kyo blushed and looked away from the boring stares of the family. " Tohru honey why don't you sit down and shove some food in your mouth."

Hiro blinked. _Well maybe not exactly like that._ Hiro chuckled. _ Poor Kyo._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had booked a week in the moors of England. Away from the family...pregent sisters and husbands slowly creeping towards insanity. They were alone together...honeymoon. The wedding night.

Hiro and Kisa stood on the balcony over looking the bright full moon that laid it's light across the moorlands. Hiro gathered Kisa in his arms and kissed her hard and passionatly until their bodies were burning and gasping for air. He picked her up bridal style and nuzzled her cheek.

_To think here I am married to the love of my life..._

_Here I am married to the one whom I have loved my whole life..._

_All because of love letterd of the innocent..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yea I know Hiro and Kisa are out of character but remember they re all grown up. They've changed and they were getting married. Kyo is majorly ooc but hey he's a married man and he's going to be a father he's allowed to be sensitive. Well Sayanora.


End file.
